All I ever wanted
by WoodappleLover
Summary: No longer was he alone in the world, no longer did he need to hide his real name or true identity. He had finally reached the beacon of his dream and he finally had the love of his life. Oneshot. Kyoko X Ren


_Hello and thank you for reading _

_**Disclaimer: Skip beat and any of its character does not belong to me but everything else does and will in a matter of time......**_

In a sea of darkness stood one lone figure, he was bent down with his hands covering most of his face. Around him were puddles of blood and withered roses. Another figure came into the scene reaching out a hand trying to comfort the young man but stopped as if he would be burned if he touched him. The man spoke too faint for anyone to hear yet the young man's body became vivid as he heard those words.

"_Come to the land which your father was born, without your money, fame or your name. Start from bottom and rise to the top."_

His blond hair stood out in the darkness and his bright blue eyes shone as if someone had finally freed him from the curse he had been in. The young man stood and followed the older one into the darkness with determined eyes.

You gasp as memories come rushing in, you finally notice the surroundings.

After being engulfed by darkness you see another scene. A slightly older man in his 20s sits by the phone. You cannot see his expression due to his brown hair covering his face. Slowly the man tries to reach the phone but becomes hesitant, his brown hair flows away from his face long enough for you to recognize the man. Although his bright blue eyes are covered by dark brown contacts the emptiness still remains as he masked his emotions behind his smile.

Once again you become consumed by darkness as you walk towards another scene. This time you recognize Sawarda-san as he begins to argue with a slightly fuming young girl, she was holding onto a pole as if her life depended on it. Another figure enters the scene, Sawarda-san immediately looks at him as if he is here to save him. The men begin to talk as the young lady drops to the ground in sheer terror, ignoring her antics the men continue to talk. They agree on something and both drag the frozen girl out of the building and onto the sidewalk before returning.

You can observe the determination in the girls' eyes as he sits in front of building, her gaze never breaks as you are once again engulfed by darkness.

The young girl is once again there yet this time she is yelling at the tall, young man. She begins to telling him that she wants her revenge on Fuwa Sho. Disgusted by her obvious reason for joining, you begin to consciously despise her.

Her image fades into another. This time she is lying on the ground with a swollen ankle, as you look down on her beginning to feel sympathetic. Only later do you notice the same young man walking towards her, his face is still masked but you can decipher annoyance and sympathy for the young girl. Yet once again the image fades.

The young girl is now transformed into a lady as she serves the man tea, obvious of the set you realize it is an acting scene. The girl begins to sweat tremendously yet would not leave until the tall, young man leaves the stage. Her courage and guts become overwhelming as you are forced to recognize her as a strong woman yet you continue to despise her.

A small light begins to shine in a far corner of the darkness, beginning to walk closer towards it you can decipher a little girl with two pony tails looking up at a boy. Her crying turn into laughter as she is shown the magic of a blue gem, the boy looks down at her in adoration as he begin to tell the tall of his kingdom. The girls' eyes are shown as the scene fade into another.

This time you see the young man walking towards a stairwell, his eyes reflect the same loneliness as before. You become conscious of the rock that fell down the stairwell as the young man walks towards it, recognizing it as the stone from before you are shocked out of your thoughts as a young girl dressed in pink run down.

"_CCCCCooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnn" _

Her scream echoes trough the hallway as you notice Sawarda-san questioning her, she begin her explanation.

"_When I was a kid, I was a real cry baby, so he gave me the stone. He actually treasures the stone a lot. He said that he hope that the stone would reduce my tears." _

The young man for the first time begins to smile, as he gives the girl the stone. Her eyes are the same as the ones of the little girl as she receives the stone. You recognize her as the little girl from the forest, the hatred you felt for her is almost completely lost as the scene fades away.

Next scene you see her crouching under the stairwell. The young man asks why she is going to acting school since she only wanted revenge. You observe the curiosity turn into shock as she explains her reason; the lonely eyes begin to sparkle as the shock turns into understanding and appreciation.

"_I never done anything I've wanted to do since I was young. Every time I did something it was for someone else. For other people, always I lived until now. But it's different now, learning how to act I feel like I'm doing it for myself, using it to create my new self. I want to experience more things, absorb more and open up my own little world, let the new Kyoko Mogami appear."_

The young man and yourself begin to merge as all the hatred in your heart melts away letting another feeling take its' place.

In an instant she faded into a slide show of characters and moment which you share with her. Times in which they needed each others help, when you found out that you loved her, her small quirks, when she was in trouble, how she open up to you and slowly how the lonely young man became overcome by love.

Kuon Hizuki was completely and unconditionally in love with this little girl in front of him, she was not the little girl who always used to cry about her mother. Now she was a beautiful actress who again captured his heart.

As the final scenes come you she her in a white gown as she smile the most heart whelming smiles of all, one of pure bliss. Slowly turning away she begin to walk towards a light, you cannot see it but someone is there waiting for her. Now wanting to let her go you call for her.

"_Kyoko..Kyoko...._Kyoko"

Ren woke up in cold sweat as he tried to grab onto the disappearing girl, _Why did she leave? With who?_ Those questions floated into his mind as he raised his right arm to wipe the sweat off; trying to raise his left one he felt an odd weight against it.

Slowly turning to his side, his face was completely covered by locks of orange and blonde hair. After taking a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, Ren finally observes the small face of his princess as she sleeps soundly next to him.

Memories overflow his mind as he remembers how she had agreed to marry him, him of all people. The dream was not right she had not left him, instead she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

Ren slowly picked up his small wife making sure she didn't wake up and moved closer towards her to snuggle up. No longer was he alone in the world, no longer did he need to hide his real name or true identity. He had finally reached the beacon of his dream and he finally had the love of his life.

After snuggling closer to her, he fell finally closed his eyes.

Moments later he was awoken by the tug on his shirt, Ren unwillingly turned around ready to yell at anyone who had woken him from his blissful sleep. He was immediately meet two pairs of small tear stained eyes.

"Daddy we had a nightmare" sobbed the teary eyed girl. She had jet black hair and bright aqua-topaz eyes. She was holding onto her teddy bear with the same arm she was pulling by his shirt. Her left hand was occupied as she held her twin brothers hand.

He unlike his sister, he had light brownish blond hair which looked gold in the dark; his eyes were the same gold colour as his mothers. He was on the brick of tear as yet acted tuff in front of his younger sister.

"Come on."

Ren picked his two little angles as placed them in between him and his sleeping wife. Not wanting to wake Kyoko, he gently stoked his daughter's hair. Soon after two slim hands grabbed his son and cuddled him into her chest unconsciously.

Their son snuggled closer to his mother and his daughter had already fallen asleep. Ren looked at the beautiful scene of the family he had created with his the love of his life. The girl he had never deserved, the one who accepted all of him and never looked beyond what he was. She was the only one who could have and ever hold his heart.

Finally Ren closed his eyes for a blissful sleep and a welcomed new day.

_(Shifty eyed Innocencealive looks right and left, seeing that no fans are there she finally speaks)_

_Thanks you for reading, I know I promised another Chapter of my other story but this one also was stuck in my head. _

_But no worries cause a new, super long chapter is coming out soon. _

_(Hears crowd of angry fans coming her way and runs)_

_Now if you would please review by clicking on the little box at the end _

_I would be very happy _

_(Runs away as fans come)_

_See ya_

_Innocencealive _


End file.
